wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Twilight (TwilightWoF's sona)
Intro Twilight is TwilightWoF’s OC and my main sona representing the more cheerful, immature side of me. Do not steal or edit without my permission. Appearance Wandering the streets of Possibility, you see a tall, odd-looking NightWing/IceWing hybrid about average weight, painting by the river. She seems focused on the canvas in front of her, her shiny black mainscales shimmering in the sun with a silver sheen. They seem a little dirtied though, with little spots of colorful paint mottling her scales in random places, due to her not caring much about her looks. Her build is unique, neither NightWing nor IceWing, yet somewhere in the middle. Oval-shaped light gray overscales dot her forearms and hind legs, fading away towards her wings and claws. She turns around and faces you with warm, bright, purple-blue eyes. Her smooth, silvery-gray horns have thin gold wire wrapped around them, and silvery-gray spines shove down her back. Her tail has the signature IceWing spines, but the spines are a shiny black and are only on one side of her long tail. A few gold bands twine around her horns, and matching ones are worn around her neck. They are her only accessories, and she wears them purely as to make herself “look decent”. The hybrid’s slightly larger-than-normal wings are a cool-colored gradient from green, to bright blue, to deep indigo-purple, and speckled with large, round, silver stars on both sides. Her underbelly matches her wings, but instead of stars speckling it, there is a series of silver circles lining her underbelly on both sides. She places her paintbrush on the easel, wiping her black, paint-stained claws clean with a cloth. She takes another look at her art, narrowing her eyes at it, then put it back down, blowing it dry. “Hello,” she says to you, turning her gaze to you again with a warm smile. “My name is Twilight, but you can call me Twi.” Personality ”Hi,” you respond. Twilight beams, her face brimming with curiosity and cheerfulness. You and her have a conversation, and you notice a few things about her. She’s a kind dragoness, who prefers to listen rather than talk. Twilight isn’t a chatterbox, and actually shows a bit of awkwardness when talking to others. However, she still does her best to be understanding and compassionate. Twi is smart and creative, and rarely, a hint of arrogance may hide in her voice, though she tries her best to be modest and humble. She is an introvert, generally keeping to herself. Her tendency to stay in the corner of the crowd has made her socially awkward, though she does her best to fit in and be liked. Twilight is patient for others, and has a good temper. However, if she is made angry for whatever reason, she will hold a grudge for as long as needed until the other dragon apologizes. She has a kind heart and would never hurt another dragon for revenge though, no matter how angry she gets. This hybrid has a strong moral compass, and is pretty much guaranteed to complete anything she truly puts her mind to. She is generally a hard worker, and isn’t afraid to fight for what she believes in. As in “fight”, she uses her words to manipulate her opponents, instead of brute strength. Twi rather enjoys debating, and in fact does it for fun. Sometimes she can be a bit lazy though, and procrastinate on important things. She is quite studious, and loves to learn about anything in general. Things that particularly fascinate her include nature, art, music, and science. She loves everything nature-related, and can probably name every animal in existence off the top of her head. As for art, she is self-taught, and studies up on it frequently, learning techniques and getting inspired by others. She is an amateur musician, who knows a bit of every instrument, yet can’t sing at all. She does play the piano at a professional level though, but does it purely for enjoyment, and if needed, venting her feelings. As stated before, she enjoys the sciences, including physics, chemistry, astronomy, and life science. She isn’t a big fan of math though, but she enjoys a little math challenge now and then. Twi is a night owl through and through, and generally sleeps in late, while going to bed late too. Maybe it’s due to her NightWing genes, who knows? It’s grown to be quite an unbreakable habit for her, but she doesn’t mind. In her free time, she enjoys flying, and often flies to the sea to swim (one of her favorite activities). Sometimes, she goes exploring for a while, taking in the beauty of nature. Occasionally, when she’s in a block, she will retreat to the Ice Kingdom borders, but she never goes in because she knows she would be killed. Overall, Twilight is a good dragon at heart, though her awkwardness spaces her from being the center of attention. History Revamping Relationships OPEN! Feel free to ask in the comments to be listed here :) Skylights- Skylights is a weirdo. Which is great! Because Twi is also a weirdo! And that makes them great friends. She enjoys her company. (Positive) Carp- Carp is one of Twi’s best friends, and one of the first ones she has here. She loves chatting with Carp! (Positive) Iceberry- Twi hasn’t talked much with Iceberry, but from what she can tell, Iceberry seems to be a nice dragon. (Positive/Neutral) Noble- Acacia The Leaf-SandWing- Moonlight (MoonlightFantasy)- Trivia •Twilight is one of my first OCs •Her name is not based off the Twilight Saga, though I have read the series and enjoyed it •I have changed her design many many times before settling on this one •Her personality is (hopefully) a nearly-exact replica of my “brighter side” IRL •She needs glasses but eh •She likes to think she’s a good artist •She is fairly horrible at sports and anything physical-activity related Gallery I think it should be obvious which subtitles are written by me and which ones aren’t. //cough// cloud //cough// Twifortwi.png|Headshot by Moonmoon; thanks! IMG 1145.JPG|Nice lineart headshot by The Wolves Heart! Twilightthehybrid1.jpg|Fullbody by Modern! She looks great, thanks! 3B920909-9D2F-46FB-A038-128F37DC4E2A.jpeg|Amazing full body by Sal! File:17D9DDB2-FA27-4C3F-AC6C-37D446BCC6B7.png|FR ref by Starchaser, thanks! CEC6FB3C-6B40-4D34-A63E-6EEA9BF9DC3E.png|Fullbody by The Wolves Heart! 7E4A5C91-9679-4A6B-ADDF-2D29880C5560.png|hhh- amazing headcanon headshot from EnigmaTheHybrid! File:CB797F8E-9A56-45F5-94D0-D42CE20BAE50.jpeg|Headshot by RandomWeirdoDragon! Twilight for Twi.png|Joy Ang ref gift by Pokeballmachine! (not fully accurate) 8DE728F3-CA8F-400A-8746-C1714EB5FB70.png|As a human by wolves on piccrew! Thanks! TwilightMessyCloud.png|absolute epicness by cloud, by far the best drawing ever. ~twilight (def not forged by cloud) Twilight_Lacey.png|10/10 art by some weird human 645E57EB-304E-4240-B144-88A8425BC3BA.png|Amazing halfbody w/ bg by StarRiser248! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (TwilightWOF)